1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for an endoscope covered with a covering tube.
2. Description of Related Art
When clamping a living organ such as an affected part using a treatment tool such as forceps, etc., there is a case in which an open-and-closing direction of clamp pieces which is provided at a tip of the forceps and is placed in a body cavity differs from a direction toward the affected part to be clamped.
In such a case, a method to change the direction of the clamp pieces easily by rotating a shaft member such as a control wire, etc., keeping the clamp pieces inserted into the body cavity, is proposed (for example, refer to FIG. 3 of Published Japanese Translation No. 9-507149 of the PCT International Application, and FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,614).
On the other hand, there is also a case in which the forceps, which is used by inserting it into a channel for a treatment tool, is placed so that a direction of the clamp pieces are different from a direction toward an affected part, when the forceps is used by inserting it into the channel for a treatment tool.
The direction of the clamp pieces inside the body cavity must be changed before clamping.